


Goodbye Hello

by Lynx22281



Series: Howl at the Moon [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Dean, alpha!cas, graphic birth, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx22281/pseuds/Lynx22281
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack says goodbye to an old packmate; Cas and Dean say hello to a new one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look! I finally wrote the next part of this series! :)

The last place Dean expected to be on his due date was a funeral. 

 

Three weeks had passed since the attack.  The perpetrators had been swiftly dealt with and further restitutions had been made by Crowley for the sins of his packmates.  Cain had recovered well enough from the silver poisoning to be discharged from the hospital, though he did not return to his and Colette’s apartment.  For the time being, he had taken residence in the old gamekeeper’s lodge on the estate and was being cared for by a retinue of private nurses and physical therapists.

 

Castiel had made the decision to wait until after Cain was released from the hospital to hold Colette’s funeral, though her body had already been cremated per her mate’s request, and the mid-morning service had been beautiful.  Joshua and the rest of the estate grounds crew had decorated almost every inch of the council house’s auditorium with Colette’s favorites: bouquets of yellow roses, white daisies, and pink peonies; fragrant swags of lavender, sage, and chamomile; and even an elaborate display of fruits and vegetables from Colette’s kitchen gardens arranged on the table where her urn was placed.  The high school’s choir had sung _Stairway to Heaven_.  Castiel’s eulogy had been sweet, poignant, and funny all at the same time.

 

Now, the entire pack was gathered around tables in the open hall next to the auditorium sharing their own memories of their top chef while chowing down on her signature dishes.  Gabriel and his deli minions had worked for two solid days preparing dozens of trays of four-cheese mac and cheese, barbecued pork chops and chicken, collard greens, chopped salad with homemade honey mustard dressing, fluffy biscuits, apple pie, and caramel cinnamon ice cream. 

 

The Pack Alpha had assured Dean that he could stay home, but Dean knew that dealing with an ill-fitting suit and swollen ankles for a few hours was a small price to pay to be able to show his support for Cain and the rest of their grieving pack.  He'd made it through the hour-long memorial with minimal complaint, but now squirmed in his seat trying to find momentary relief from the growing ache in his lower back.  Under normal circumstances, this particular model of banquet chair could be called comfy, but Dean couldn’t even get settled on a top-of-the-line memory foam mattress for very long at present, so the poor chair didn’t stand a chance. 

 

“You ok?” Sam asked for what had to have been the twentieth time since they sat down to eat.  He had a glop of barbecue sauce at the corner of his mouth.

 

“I’m _fine_.”  Dean rolled his eyes as he grabbed his napkin and dunked it in his water glass before attacking his 21-year-old brother’s face to make him presentable.  Sam jerked away, but Dean pressed forward, undeterred.  “Have some self-respect, man.”

 

“Colette always said it wasn’t good unless you were wearing part of it,” Sam countered.  He huffed out a soft laugh as he accepted defeat and let his brother get away with mothering him.

 

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly once he was satisfied that Sam was clean.  He let hand drop back down into what was left of his lap before smiling sadly.  “She was already working on designs for the pup’s first birthday cake, including a mini one for the kid to destroy.”

 

“You guys don’t even know what it is yet.”  Sam turned back to the mountain of food on his plate and stabbed at his salad trying to spear a grape tomato with his fork.

 

It was tradition to not know the gender of the pack-heir before its birth.  The whole town had an elaborate pool set up, betting on everything from time and date of birth (Ellen and Jo had both already lost their money on that one) and the pup’s weight and length to the color of its hair, eyes, and fur. Local businesses had donated prizes for the winners and all cash proceeds from the bets were going to the couple’s favorite charities.

 

“Sunflowers and cats for a girl.  Airplanes and birds for a boy.”  Dean patted his belly, shifting in his seat again as the ache around his hips tried to pull his focus away.

 

He watched his brother shovel food down his gullet, and was both nauseous and extremely envious at the same time.  Castiel had fixed him a moderately proportioned plate (there was more plate than food visible), but they both knew he’d be lucky to manage three or four bites before indigestion kicked in.  Still, his alpha had pressed a kiss to the top of his head and encouraged Dean to eat whatever he could before heading off to press the flesh and commiserate with their packmates.  Dean was pretty bummed that he couldn't pig out on some of his favorite dishes.

 

When Sam finally paused chewing long enough to take a sip of his iced tea, Dean gestured at him, indicating that he wanted to stand up.  “Gimme a hand, will ya?”

 

Sam leapt up from the chair, offering both hands out to Dean and helping him to his feet.  At Dean’s hiss of discomfort, Sam reached up to grip his shoulders, eyes darting around the crowded room as he frantically searched for Cas. 

 

“Stop it,” Dean complained as he tucked both hands under his gravid belly and lifted, finally getting some relief now that the pup’s weight wasn’t pressing against a nerve or his bladder.  “You carry around a nine-pound bowling ball in your pelvis and try not to make any noise when you get up.”

 

“Sorry,” Sam said, raising up his hands in surrender just as Adam bounded back to their table, precariously balancing a heavily loaded plate in each hand.

 

“Ugh, you two and food,” Dean groaned and shook his head as he turned his back on them.

 

He carefully weaved through the tables, smiling (at least he hoped it came off as smiling, not grimacing) whenever somebody caught his eye or called out a greeting, but not stopping until he got to the mostly empty lobby of the council house.  There were a handful of school-aged pups at one end of the open area making use of the smooth, level floor as a drag strip for their Hot Wheels where they didn't have to worry about getting underfoot of the adults.  The entrance area was big enough for Dean to take a slow stroll along the windowed front façade so he didn’t appear to be pacing anxiously and risk calling unwanted attention to himself.

 

Walking felt especially good after sitting for so long.  Now that gravity had pulled the pup down from being squashed up against his lungs, Dean could finally take nice, big, deep breaths, and he inhaled like oxygen was going out of style.  After his second pass by the entry doors, he stopped to lean his elbows against a waist-high window casing and stare out onto the empty town square.  On one hand, he wanted to go outside where the air was sweet and crisp, brisk, but pleasant.  On the other, he wanted to go home and burrow down safe and warm with his mate and pup, shutting out the rest of the world for at least the rest of the day.

 

His abdominal muscles pulled taut suddenly, making him press his fingertips into the side of his belly in an attempt to work out the tension.  False labor pains were really starting to get old.  He’d been having them for nearly two weeks.  Just about the time he’d start getting excited that maybe _this is it_ , they’d stop.

 

Dean really didn’t want to get his hopes up again, but there was a giddy pressure building in his ribs because the cramps he'd been having since before the service started weren't being alleviated by walking.  He blew out a breath when the tightness released and reached into his pocket to pull out his cellphone where he’d been surreptitiously keeping track of his contractions.  He’d been timing and tallying them without paying attention to the stats, but now he opened up the app to see if he was following any sort of trend that could be an indication that he was really in labor this time.

 

His heart beat a little faster when he read that the pains were coming regularly and that the time between contractions had started to decrease over the last couple of hours.  Since lunch began, about an hour ago, they were averaging about fifteen minutes apart.  The last two surges had been the most uncomfortable and had lasted a little longer than previous ones.

 

"Hey," Cas said quietly, appearing out of nowhere as seemed to happen whenever Dean so much as burped funny nowadays.  He placed his hand at the small of Dean’s back, rubbing gently.  “Are you ok?”

 

Dean smiled and nodded as he looked up from his phone. 

 

“Would you like to go home?”  The alpha leaned in to scent Dean’s neck, checking on his mood and general wellbeing.  His scent wouldn't make a noticeable change to indicate labor until after his water broke.  “Things are winding down now that everybody’s been fed.  Jody took Cain home a few minutes ago.  Said she’d spend the afternoon with him.”

 

“Yeah, home sounds good.”

 

Cas opened his mouth to say something else, but furrowed a brow and closed it again causing Dean to chuckle.  No surprise that he’d caught his alpha off guard by not arguing to stay and help clean up or just to keep Castiel company until the last of their packmates left the council house.

 

"But on one condition,” Dean continued.

 

“Anything.”

 

“Come with me.”  Dean leaned back into Castiel’s chest.  He didn’t want to say why he needed his alpha to come with him, not when random people were within earshot.  He wasn’t quite ready yet for anyone else to know that he thought he might be in labor.

 

Castiel pressed a tender kiss to Dean’s cheek.  “Of course.”

 

A black Suburban pulled up at the curb outside, proof that Castiel had already decided to convince him to go home before coming to find him.  Dean was incredibly thankful that he didn’t have to wait for Cas to send someone off to get the car and end up having another contraction that might be worse than the last one.  He definitely didn't want to lose his cool in public.

 

“Do you need to let anyone know we’re leaving?” Dean asked as Cas pushed open the door, ushering him outside and down the granite steps where they had been married almost two years ago.

 

“I told Hannah that if I didn’t come right back, then we'd be heading home for the day.”  The alpha opened the vehicle’s back door, and then helped his mate into the backseat.

 

The SUV had barely pulled away from the curb when Dean gave a little grunt of pain, drawing Cas’s immediate attention.  This contraction was the worst so far, probably made even worse by the fact that he was trapped in a moving vehicle with little room to get comfortable.  The only thing he could do was to press his face into Cas’s neck and inhale slowly and deeply until the pain let go of his middle.

 

He offered his alpha a sheepish grimace when the contraction finally passed.  “So, I’m pretty sure I’m in labor.”

 

"How long?" Cas asked with a displeased furrow between his brows.  Disappointment that Dean hadn't told him of his condition earlier was clear.

 

“Since shortly after breakfast.”

 

“Dean.”  The alpha sighed.

 

“What?”  He rolled his hips trying to line them up more comfortably beneath his torso and get the pup’s weight better balanced.  “I thought it was just Braxton Hicks again.”

 

Castiel huffed, but offered a tentatively hopeful smile as he pulled Dean closer.  “Have you been tracking them?”

 

“Yeah.  They’re pretty regular.  The last one was about twelve minutes ago.”  Dean turned his face into Cas’s neck again, taking in another deep breath of his alpha’s soothing scent, which instantly calmed the jittery feeling in his stomach.

 

“What do you want to have happen when we get home?” Cas asked as he rubbed his cheek against the top of Dean’s head and ran his hand rhythmically over the swell of his mate’s belly.

 

They had worked out a birth plan weeks ago, but didn’t have the plan completely set in stone in case Dean realized he wanted things to go differently in the heat of the moment.  He was grateful that the impending birth hadn’t brought on a sudden personality change in his husband.  Alphas could sometimes get overly aggressive whenever their mates were hurting, even if that hurt was caused by the process of bringing their own offspring into the world.  Birth always went easier if the omega was able to keep have control over their own situation.

 

“Let Manny, Ellen, and Naomi know.  Manny can come over, do the initial checks, and make sure this is the real thing, but I don’t want anybody else to come over yet.  I want to be able to walk around without people hovering and worrying.”

 

“Ok.  Want me to nest the bed or fill the tub first?”

 

“Nest.  I think I’ll see if I can sleep for a while.”

 

They had to wait out a contraction once the car pulled into the garage behind the house.  Cas sent Inias out to make calls to his brother and assistant to give Dean some privacy through the worst of the pain.  They would call Ellen themselves after they got settled in their apartment.  Once the contraction was over and Dean had taken a moment to recover, they made their way out of the car to the elevator and up to their room where they both immediately changed out of their suits and into more comfortable clothes.  Dean pulled on a long pregnancy night shirt, forgoing pants for the time being, while Cas opted for running shorts and a t-shirt.

 

By the time Dean had gotten through another contraction and settled into the nest of pillows and blankets his alpha had built for him in the middle of their big bed, Emmanuel was knocking on their front door and Cas rushed out to let him in.

 

“So, you think this is it?” Manny asked as he stood by the bed and laid out his supplies on the bare nightstand.

 

“God, I hope so,” Dean replied, reaching out for Cas who came around the foot of the bed to climb in on the opposite side.  The last couple of weeks had been awful with increased sleeplessness, heartburn, aches and pains, constipation, and water retention.  He was done with being pregnant.

 

“Ok, let’s see what’s going on.”  The omega doctor spread a towel over Dean’s thighs and helped him pull up his shirt before palpating his belly.  “Pup’s still head down, like it was at your last appointment, but it’s turned over to face your spine.  Things should go more smoothly for you without the added discomfort of the pup laying in an awkward presentation and pinching a nerve.  Now let’s check downstairs.  Heels up to your bottom and let your knees drop open.”

 

Dean complied without complaint while Manny donned a pair of sterile gloves and lubed up two fingers.  They’d long since given up the jokes about having the wrong brother rooting around between his legs.  Castiel laced his fingers with Dean’s helping to distract him from the intrusion.

 

“Well,” Emmanuel began after removing his hand and pulling the sheet up over Dean's legs.  He gave them both a big grin.  “This is it.  Dean, you’re already dilated to four centimeters, almost fully effaced, and the pup’s making its way down in your pelvis.  Things are going to start ramping up soon.” 

 

“Yeah, the last couple of contractions were longer and more intense than the others,” Dean said.

 

The doctor pulled off his gloves and tossed them into the trashcan next to the nightstand. “Do whatever you need to be comfortable.  Take a walk.  Take a nap.  Get in the shower.  Just be sure to drink and pee regularly.  You can eat, but don’t eat a lot and don't eat anything too heavy.  Some fruit slices, a piece of toast, a spoonful of peanut butter.  You’ll need the energy for later.  Any questions?”

 

Dean and Cas shared a look, before they both shook their heads and Cas answered, “I think we’re good for now.”

 

“I’ll give you two some privacy for a while.  There's not much I can do right now except be in the way.  Give me a call or text when the contractions get down to five minutes apart or if your water breaks, so I can check your progress again.”  Manny smiled at them before taking his leave.

 

For the next few hours, Dean and Castiel cycled through napping in the nest, walking the halls, and cuddling on the couch while watching _Dr. Sexy_ on Netflix.  As afternoon passed into early evening, the contractions needed more and more of Dean’s focus and Cas’s support to get through without Dean falling apart.  He was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the island with Cas digging his thumbs into his lower back through a very intense wave of pain when his water broke.

 

"Whoa,” Dean exclaimed when the pressure in his abdomen suddenly dropped lower.

 

“Looks clear,” the alpha remarked after a quick observation of the puddle growing between their feet.  He waited until Dean blew out a long breath, signaling the end of the contraction, before he hurried away to grab his cellphone from where it was charging on the side table by the couch and texted Manny with the update. 

 

“Hey, will you call Ellen again?” Dean asked, somewhat dazed, when Cas returned with an armful of towels to mop up the mess on the floor.  He'd been in labor for going on twelve hours, but it took his water breaking for him to realize that they were about to meet their pup. It was suddenly overwhelming and he could feel panic creeping up his neck.

 

"Sure, you ready for her to come over?”  Cas gathered up the wet towels to take them to the laundry chute.

 

“Yeah.”  Dean absently rubbed his belly and headed down the hall, calling over his shoulder, “I’m going to go take a shower.”

 

Manny returned just as Dean reached into the tub to turn on the faucet.  “Hey, can I check you again before you get in the bath?”

 

Dean nodded and left the shower to warm up while he followed his brother-in-law back into the bedroom.  Emmanuel first pressed the probe of a handheld doppler to Dean's bared abdomen to assess the pup’s heart rate, which galloping along at a perfectly acceptable 140 beats per minute, before checking the progress of his cervix.  Dean couldn’t help the little sob of disappointment when the doctor said he was six centimeters dilated.  In all the hours that had passed, so little progress had been made.  Manny reassured him that everything was on schedule and that things would most likely speed up now that his water had broken.

 

Together Manny and Cas got him undressed and into the warm shower.  The water temperature and the steady stream worked wonders on relaxing the ache in his lower back once he figured out exactly how to position himself and his mate in the stall together.  Dean looped his arms around Castiel’s neck while the alpha kneaded his hips.  They stayed under the spray for nearly an hour before the contractions got too much for Dean to bear standing up, so they dried off, dressed in fresh clothes, and headed back to the bedroom where Dean knelt on some pillows by the side of the bed.  He crossed his arms on top of the mattress and rested his head against his forearms while Cas rolled a tennis ball up and down his spine.

 

It was too much.  The pain was so aggressive and consuming.  Everything else faded away except the nearly unbearable pressure in his pelvis.  Only his alpha’s scent kept him from losing himself completely at the height of each pain, but soon even that couldn’t take the edge off.

 

On the peak of one particularly hard contraction, he cried out, hoarse and desperate, “I want my mom!”

 

For a brief moment Castiel was at a loss as he wrapped his arms around his trembling husband and held him tight.  He would do absolutely anything to fulfill his mate’s every want and need, but this was the one thing he couldn't do.

 

A new scent came into their private space, causing the hairs on the back of the alpha’s neck to raise and a low growl to rumble in his throat.

 

“Alpha?” Ellen asked gently, remaining on the hallway side of the door, not coming into the room without permission.  “Can I give you a break?”

 

Before he could answer, Dean held out his hand and let out a tired whimper.   “Mama…”

 

Cas looked up to the older Beta and nodded. 

 

Slowly, she approached, kneeling down next to Dean and opening her arms to him.  He immediately slumped sideways into her.  Ellen smiled and stroked the side of his sweaty face.  “You’re doing so good, pup.  Before too long, it’ll be over and we’ll get to meet your little one.”

 

Ellen stayed with them for the next two hours supporting both alpha and omega through the transition phase.  Her presence seemed to help Dean focus better through the surges and he was able to get through each one with purpose and renewed strength.  Manny took up a post in the room as well, regularly checking on the pup with the doppler and helping manipulate Dean into different positions to ease some of his discomfort when his concentration started to waver again.

 

The rest of their family had gathered down the hall in the living room to wait for the birth.  The reassuring scent of pack and family staved off the stress of worrying over any intruders disrupting the safety of their den.  Sam and Adam occasionally checked in on them from the hallway needing to put eyes on Dean to make sure he was ok, but nobody else got any closer.

 

Shortly after Dean had decided to move back into the nest, laying between Cas and Ellen with his face buried in Ellen’s neck while she massaged his scalp, the alpha quietly said, “I’ve never heard him call you mom before.”

 

“He doesn’t do it very often.  When he was younger, it would slip out whenever he didn’t feel good or when he was almost asleep.  When he got older, he’d call me mom sometimes when it was just the two of us.”  She paused when Dean started humming as another contraction crested.  She ran her thumb soothingly along the curve of his ear.  “I love him like my own.”

 

Castiel didn’t get a chance to respond before Dean let out a pained gasp and announced, “I gotta push!”

 

“Hang on, hang on!” Manny said, rushing up from the armchair in the corner.  He reached across Ellen to squeeze Dean’s arm gently.  “Blow through it.  Don’t push.  When it’s over, I’ll check you to make sure you’re fully dilated.  Don’t want you to push until then.”

 

Dean couldn’t overcome the urge until Cas let a little alpha intent bleed into his echoed command to stop pushing when Dean’s whole body tensed up.  They blew through half a dozen measured breaths together before the contraction was over and Dean was able to move into a better position for Emmanuel to assess him.

 

The doctor gave him a reluctant half-smile. “Not quite there yet.  There’s a little lip of cervix still in the way.  A few more contractions should get it out of the way.”

 

“No, no, no,” Dean murmured, inconsolably.  It felt like there was no end in sight, that he’d be stuck pregnant and in labor forever.

 

“C’mon, Dean,” Cas said softly against his temple.  He laced his fingers with the omega’s, squeezing gently.  “You can do it.  You’re almost there.”

 

“Do you think you can stand or get on your hands and knees for a little while?  Gravity might help speed up the process,” Manny offered.

 

Dean nodded quietly, offering his arms up to whoever was going to help him move.  They settled on squatting by the side of the bed, so that Cas could sit on the edge and Dean could lean back between this thighs with the alpha’s knees under his armpits helping him stay upright and balanced on the balls of his feet.

 

With the next contraction, Dean took a deep breath and chanted _down, down, down_ as he breathed out.  The urge to push was still there, but by visualizing his pup moving down he could ignore it.  He managed to put himself into such a trance that he didn’t realize he’d made it through two more contractions and another internal exam until Manny patted his thigh.

 

“You’re ready, Dean.”  The other omega smiled up at him.  “How do you want to push?”

 

“Like…like this.  Don’t think I…I can move.”  Dean groaned in discomfort as he rolled his hips.

 

“No problem.  Is it ok if Ellen swaps places with Cas?”

 

He nodded.  “Okay.”

 

Quickly, Ellen slid between Dean and the bed giving him something solid to lean back on.  She mopped his forehead with a cool wet washcloth.  Dean sighed at the temporary relief, closing his eyes.  When he opened them again, Cas was kneeling in front of him, looking up at him with reverence and pure love.  They were about to become parents, about to become their own little family unit within the larger family group and pack.  Dean smiled tiredly down at his mate.

 

“Ready?” the alpha asked, smiling big and bright in anticipation.

 

“So ready,” he replied on an exhale feeling the tell-tale tightening of a contraction beginning to pull his abdominal muscles tight again.

 

Manny spread a chux pad down on the floor between Dean’s feet.  “I’ll guide you for the first couple of pushes until you get a feel for how your body wants to do this.  Push down in your bottom for a count of ten, take a deep breath, and then go for another count of ten.  You’ll stop pushing when the contraction’s over to rest.  Okay?”

 

Dean nodded as his belly hardened with the growing contraction.

 

“Push, Dean,” Manny prompted from his spot by Cas’s side.

 

Dean bore down as his brother-in-law counted aloud to 10.  He exhaled harshly before inhaling deep and pushing again as another count began.  It felt good to be actively doing something again.

 

“Good, relax.”

 

A straw appeared in front of his face.  He wrapped his lips around it taking a long draw of cold liquid.  It felt good, helping to cool down his overheated head.

 

If there had been a betting pool on how many pushes it would take to birth the pup, Dean would have lost.  He had been sure it’d only take a handful of pushes, and then he’d be done, holding his brand new baby, and resting comfortably back in the nest by now.  Instead it took him nearly an hour of pushing before the pup’s head stopped playing peekaboo and actually stayed in place once a contraction was over.

 

He was getting tired fast.  His legs shook from exertion and wouldn’t hold up his weight any more.  Manny had him change into a kneeling position facing the bed, a position that he had found rather comfortable to be in while he was in labor.  Ellen stayed on the bed, letting Dean use her thigh as a pillow while she stroked her fingers through his hair.  Cas stayed on the floor with Manny, ready to catch their pup.  The alpha kept one hand on the small of Dean’s back, so the omega knew he hadn’t left him alone.

 

“Really good push, Dean, really good,” Manny praised as Dean worked with the surge of a contraction to move the pup down.  “Come right back at it.”

 

Dean panted.  “Can’t.”

 

“Yes you can,” Cas encouraged, leaning up on his knees to press a kiss to Dean’s bare shoulder.  The omega had gotten hot ten minutes ago and stripped out of his t-shirt.  “You’re almost there.  Reach down and feel how close you are.”

 

Dean reached between his legs, fumbling around the now foreign landscape of his crotch.  A familiar hand covered his fingers, bringing them to the firm, rounded mass bulging from his swollen opening.

 

“That’s our pup, Dean,” Cas whispered close to his ear. 

 

Feeling the warm sliver of the pup’s head renewed Dean’s sagging energy.  When the next contraction started, he pushed down hard, focusing intensely on the part of his pup that he could feel.  He paused for a quick breath before going right back into pushing.  Slowly, little by little, he felt himself stretch around the pup’s head.

 

“That’s it, that’s it,” Cas encouraged.  From now until the pup was finally born, as long as nothing went wrong, he would be Dean’s sole coach and the only one besides Dean to touch their pup.  “You’re doing it, Dean.  Keep going.”

 

He pushed until the whole of his palm was cupped around the pup’s scalp.  Cas’s hand was a grounding weight against the back of his hand.

 

"Breathe,” the alpha urged.

 

Dean did as bidden, knowing in the back of his mind that he wanted his body to ease around the pup’s emerging head so that it didn’t tear.

 

Slowly, the pup’s head descended into their waiting hands.

 

Dean sighed in relief as the searing burn of crowning dissipated, slumping forward into Ellen’s lap and breathing heavily.  Her hands massaged the back of his head as she leaned down, kissing the top of his head.

 

“I’m going to catch him and hand him up to you, ok?” Cas said as he blindly slid his fingers  around the pup’s neck feeling for the cord and gently looping it over the pup’s head.  Manny quietly reassured him that everything was still ok.

 

The world slowed down as Dean looked down in anticipation over the swell of his belly and gave the final push to deliver their child.  In one fluid motion, the pup dropped down from his body, its fall cushioned by their alpha’s gentle hands.  Cas cradled the baby between his mate’s thighs, leaning forward to pass him up to the omega.  Dean was greeted by the sight of a tiny baby boy who was very upset to have been dislodged from his warm, cozy world.

 

“Oh, buddy,” he cooed, joyous tears running down his face as he pulled the squalling pup up to his chest.  “It’s ok.  You’re ok.”

 

There were happy exclamations from Cas, Ellen, and Manny as they watched Dean enjoy the first moments with his new son.  The pack heir had quite the set of lungs, which carried his indignant cries down the hall to the waiting family who promptly added to the sounds of happiness bouncing off the apartment’s walls.

 

Strong arms circled around Dean, hands coming to help support the pup’s weight.  Castiel looked down at their child over Dean’s shoulder, beaming like the proud alpha-dad that he now was.  “Welcome to the world, Alexander Cole Novak.”


End file.
